marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Symbiote Supreme
|victory animation = |release date = October 11th, 2018|origin = Marvel: Contest of Champions|tier1 = No|tier2 = No|tier3 = Yes|tier4 = Yes|tier5 = Yes|tier6 = Yes|abilities = Armor Fury Nullify Power Drain|signature ability = Symbiomancy}} Symbiote Supreme is a Mystic Champion. Being a Mystic Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Cosmic Champions but is weak to Science Champions. Bio The result of an unholy union between an alternate reality Doctor Strange and a particularly virulent Klyntar specimen, the entity known as Symbiote Supreme wields an unnatural power thanks to its mastery of Symbiomancy: the ability to summon and control its Symbiote through magical means. The Symbiote Supreme finds and bonds with any lifeform it can, devouring them into its hivemind in order to spread its dark influence across The Battlerealm. Abilities Basic Abilities Passive * Symbiote Supreme gains 100% less power from Attacking, Blocking, and being Struck. But gains 16.5% of his Max Power every 9 seconds. Developer Note: This is slower (about half) the rate that Doctor Strange gains power, but Symbiote Supreme makes up for this difference with his Genetic Potential Power Gain. Genetic Potential – Passive * Each time a Buff or a Stagger effect on the Opponent ends gain 25 Genetic Potential, to a maximum of 100. * Gain an additional 50 Genetic Potential if a Buff ends due to a Nullify or Stagger effect. Genetic Blessings – Passive * Symbiote Supreme can manifest 3 different Genetic Blessings, every 15 seconds he switches to the next in the following order: Chthon’s Cunning, Null’s Shadow, and Set’s Fangs. * Each time a Blessing triggers 100% of Genetic Potential is consumed to gain up to 100% of a Bar of Power. Developer Note: This is the Power Gain which compensates for the lower base Power Gain speed compared to Doctor Strange. A full 100 Genetic Potential is worth a full bar of Power when the new Blessing triggers! Chthon’s Cunning – Passive * 100% chance when this Blessing is triggered to immediately Nullify all Buffs off the Opponent. * 709.8 Direct Damage is Passively dealt to the Opponent for each Buff Nullified, based on Genetic Potential. * While active gain a 5% chance to place a Stagger Passive on the Opponent lasting 10 seconds on each Basic Attack Hit. Critical Hits increase the Chance to 50%. Developer Note: The “Anti-Buff” Blessing. Symbiote Supreme always starts with this Blessing active, so he’ll remove whatever Buffs you have on you right at the start of the fight dealing damage. Null’s Shadow – Passive * 100% chance when this Blessing is triggered to gain a Protection Buff preventing Symbiote Supreme from taking more than 15% of his Max Health per hit, lasting 10 for seconds. This Protection threshold reduced by 50% if the Opponent has an active Buff. * 1333.33 Armor and 40% chance to Perfect Block as a Passive effect, based on Genetic Potential. * Gain a 15% chance to place a Stagger Passive on the Opponent lasting 10 seconds each time Symbiote Supreme is Struck by or Blocks the Opponent. Well timed blocks increase the Chance to 100%. Developer Note: The “Defence” Blessing. With a damage cap, and a Armor and Perfect Block it’s the Blessing to have if you need to tank some hits, and one to avoid throwing huge specials at. Set’s Fangs – Passive * 100% chance when this Blessing is triggered to gain a Fury Buff increasing Attack by up to 1119.3 for 10 Seconds, based on Genetic Potential. * 100% chance to cause a Bleed Debuff on every Hit, dealing up to 928.2 Direct Damage based on Genetic Potential and lasting 8 seconds. * Each hit of a Special Attack gains a 50% chance to place a Stagger Passive on the Opponent lasting 10 seconds. Developer Note: The “Offense” Blessing. This is the Blessing to spend your time in if you’re looking to do as much damage as possible. Signature Ability Symbiomancy The unique combination of Symbiote and mystic arts that power Symbiote Supreme have a disrupting effect on many abilities of the lesser beings inhabiting the Battlerealm. * Every 12.51 seconds place a Stagger Passive effect on the Opponent, lasting 10 seconds. Stagger will immediately Nullify the next Buff triggered on the Opponent. Developer Note: With Staggers being very important to his Power Gain, this helps supercharge Symbiote Supreme’s loop, as well as giving him even better Buff Control, especially if he needs to stop attacking his Opponent to bait a special or avoid a specific ability. Special Attacks Special 1 – Grasping Tendrils: A portal opens to an unknowable dimension, allowing tendrils from beyond to strike. * 100% Chance to Nullify 1 Buff. Gain 50 Genetic Potential if a Buff is Nullified. * Switch to the next Blessing. Developer Note: This Special gives Symbiote Supreme some on-demand Nullify Utility as well as a way to help him control which Blessing he spends most of his time in, it can also help him adjust which Special Attack he’ll have immediately available under each Blessing. Special 2 – Dark Triumvirate: Symbiote Supreme’s composition of dark power erupts forth from the very ground beneath the enemy’s feet. * While Chthon’s Cunning is active each hit has a 100% chance to steal 15% of the Opponent’s Max Power. * While Null’s Shadow is active each hit has a 100% chance to place a Weakness Debuff on the Opponent reducing their Attack by 33% for 10 seconds. * While Set’s Fangs is active each hit has a 100% chance to place an Armor Break Debuff on the Opponent reducing their Armor by 2000 for 10 seconds..'' '''Special 3 – Dimensional Hunger:' When the hivemind hungers Symbiote Supreme offers up his opponent to sate its desires, if only briefly. * 100% chance to reset the Genetic Blessing timer, and active all 3 Genetic Blessings. * +100 Genetic Potential. Developer Note: A way for Symbiote Supreme to activate all of his Blessings at once. Clever use of the Special 3 will allow Symbiote Supreme to spend pretty much double time in one mode, can also function as a panic Nullify button. Navigation Category:Champion Category:Mystic Category:Symbiote Category:Original Champions